Something Strange (Loud House Oneshot)
by Tyzuma
Summary: When Lynn starts noticing strange things about Lincoln, she starts to make recordings about what has been happening ever since Lincoln's change..


Lynn: Entry #1. I'm starting this thing because of some strange recent events regarding Lincoln. No. He's not hurting any of us or breaking the law or anything.. It's him in general...

Lynn: You might be thinking "Lynn, that's very mean of you to think your one and only brother is strange". Well here's the deal. He's weirder than Lucy and Lisa combined these days and that's saying something.

*sigh...

Lynn: I don't know what else to say. He got one hell of a growth spurt lately. He's as tall as Luan! Last Friday, he was bout my height! I may be over-thinking things but I always trust my gut.

Lynn goes silent for a moment.

Lynn: I should probably get to what I mean about Lincoln other than him towering over me. You see, not only is he looking different.. but he's acting different. He's not wimpy anymore but just... strange. He's strong and silent. Just yesterday, I saw him kick that kid Chandler and his friends asses all with no help. He broke all their limbs for God's sake!

Another pause..

Lynn: I don't know what else to say at the moment. I'll record more stuff when I have more dirt on him. For now, this is Lynn Loud signing out...

Before Lynn can stop the recording, her door opens revealing Lincoln at the door.

Lynn: Yeah? What is it?

Lincoln: Dinner is ready.

Lynn: Alright. I'll be down in a second Stinkoln.

Lincoln shrugs and closes the door. After that, the recording ends...

\--Entry #2. Titled: Some more stuff--

Lynn: Alright. It's been Nine days but I finally got some more dirt on him as well as a recap on how he's looking since my first entry.

Some shuffling of paper is heard, probably some notes Lynn wrote down.

Lynn: Alright. Late at night, at 10:30 PM, he gets up a walks out of the door for no reason! I even recorded him just sneaking out ever since he left a third time! Whats even worse is that he doesn't even get any sleep! He comes back at 6:50, Ten minutes before everyone's alarm goes off! It's just... Strange!!!! *sigh.. I think i'm losing my mind over this whole thing..

Lynn: *sigh... This.. him.. I don't even know what to think anymore about Lincoln.. It may be superstition.. hell, he may just be an early bloomer and going through some phase.. I guess that could be it.. I don't know. I need to think about this...

The recording ends...

-Entry #3. Just titled "Three"

Lynn: Ok. I've finally got the chance to make one of these things since nothing interesting has happened since my last recording.

Lynn: Ok. So... A few missing person reports have turned up on the news. Ten in total last I checked. No info or suspects on the victims. Just.. vanished into thin air. It's honestly unnerving. Mom and Dad have been making safety precautions around the house. Putting bars in the windows, barricading the front and back doors at night, setting up cameras and a strict 10:00 bedtime. I'm not complaining. The more security the better, but for some reason it didn't stop Lincoln! I checked his room and all he did was climb out and use that slide Lisa made! Clever Bastard... Lincoln has been eating less and less over the pass few weeks. If I recall, the only thing close to food he eats is cereal with a glass of water... I'm not joking..

Lynn gets up and checks the door and the window as well as the vent.

Lynn: Sorry. I've started feeling that I'm being watched ever since my last recording... I can't let anyone know about this. I'll be in some deep shit if I'm found out.. Invasion of privacy or something like that I dunno... *sigh.. Why am I doing this? Do I think there's something deeper going on? Or an I just be skeptical about everything? *sigh.. Maybe.. I've decided tat i'll do one last thing to try and complete my research, if you can call it that.. I'm gonna sneak out with Lincoln when he takes another nightly walk.. I'll follow him until he gets back home. If nothing happens, no more recordings. That'll be it. I'm going to start getting ready for this whole thing. I'll hopefully see you in the next recording..

The recording ends...

Recording 4#.. Now a CD labeled "Help"

The video starts with Lynn, looking scared and a little insane. Her hair is a mess and her eye twitches every few seconds.

Lynn: T-this is Lynn L-loud Jr. here with my final.. r-recording.. *sniff.. I'm currently alone in my house and in the basement hiding from that... thing..

Lynn looks around and moves away from the door into a corner.

Lynn: Lincoln... IT isn't Lincoln... it's not even human.. I saw what it does at night. It's.. a-awful... I've been living with a demon these past few weeks without knowing it! I don't have long.. He saw me witness it last night and i doubt he's not after me.. I-i.. I'm scared.. not for me but my family.. what if it try's to hurt or eat the others? I'll be damned if I don't go out without a fight.

Lynn: *sigh... Who am I kidding? I can't take that thing down. All I can do is hi-

*click.

*CRRREEEAAAKKKK!!!!

The door to the basement opened, having Lynn suprised and scamper around to no end, looking for a hiding spot, stopping when she realized..

Lincoln had seen her.

Lynn: If anyone sees this. HELP! PLEASE!! I NEED HEL-

*WHACK

Lynn fell to the floor, knocked out from a full on swing of a baseball bat from Lincoln.

After a few minutes of silence, it cuts to "Lincoln" dragging Lynn upstairs..

Ten more minutes pass and "Lincoln" suddenly appears in front of the dropped camera with a blank expression. Suddenly, he quickly crouched down, showing the camera his face and his fully blacked out eyes with deep red dots as pupils.

"Lincoln" reached his hand slowly to the camera. As his hand covered the screen...

The camera stopped...


End file.
